


The Results Are In!

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Epic Fail, Gen, Maury (TV Show)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “If I were to give my two cents, Maury, I think it’s a waste of time.” She crossed her ankles together and laced her fingers together, resting them on her lap. “I have no idea why he’s questioning the paternity of our little Kousuke. He’s 100% Rand’s.” Yui replied easily.
Relationships: Hirahara Randulph/Hirahara Yui, Hirahara Randulph/Nol's Mom
Kudos: 4





	The Results Are In!

**Author's Note:**

> Another dump. This is gravely unedited. Read at your own risk.

“Everyone, well come Yui to the show!” A man on stage who was about seventy-three years of age announced, which caused the audience to erupt in cheers and applause.

The woman in question who was seated next to the talk show host gave an eye crinkling smile and offered a slight wave which caused the audience to shout even more.

“Looks like Yui has some fans in the audience.” The host chuckled as the audience quieted themselves.

“Well get this, backstage is Yui’s husband, the self made millionaire, Randulph.” The cameras switched to a serious looking male who was standing backstage. “You see, Randulph has suspicions about the paternity of his and Yui’s son, Kousuke.” The screen on stage showed live footage of a four year old boy sitting on a chair. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there with a tiny pout adorning his features.

The crowd let out a chorus of “Aww’s.” at the sight of the child.

“He doesn’t believe that Kousuke is really his.” The crowd let out a gasp of shock. “But that’s not all folks! We have another woman here claiming that Randulph is the father of her own son but we’ll get to that later!”

The host positioned himself to properly face Yui on the chair. “What are your thoughts on the situation, Yui?”

“If I were to give my two cents, Maury, I think it’s a waste of time.” She crossed her ankles together and laced her fingers together, resteding them on her lap. “I have no idea why he’s questioning the paternity of our little Kousuke. He’s 100% Rand’s.” Yui replied easily.

“Randulph doesn’t think so.”

“Well I think he’s spent too many late hours at the office. It must have put a little too much strain on his brain for him to think like this.”

She got up from her seat and walked over to the screen that showed Rand’s face as well as Kousuke’s face side by side.

She pointed to their faces. “Just look at their facial expressions. He inherited that from Rand. And look at the shape of their mouths. Tell me Kousuke didn’t get that from his father.”

The audience erupted into cheers as Yui rested her case, looking at ease with the entire situation before walking back and taking her seat.

“Everyone, here’s Randulph! Welcome him.” Maury announced as Rand walked out from backstage and down the steps. The audience immediately shouted boos and showing thumbs down at the tall man who didn’t react to dislike with him. His demeanor remained calm.

Maury walked up to Randulph and shook his hand.

“I still think you’re being a drama queen Randulph. You’ll only end up making a fool out of yourself.” She gave one of her faux smiles.

“You’re looking at that child and think I sired him? How sway?” He walked over to the screen. “Yui, you spend hours in front of a mirror everyday. Kousuke is a male carbon copy of you. 

Anyone can see that. Nothing on his face resembles me. He doesn’t have my eyes, nose. Bloody hell, he’s even as pale as you for god sake.” His baritone voice sighed.

Yui gave a mock gasp and placed a palm to her chest. “You’re a smart man Randulph. 

Obviously a child doesn’t have to look like you to be yours.” Yui reasoned.

“Randulph.” Maury started. “What makes you think Kousuke isn’t yours?”

“The answer is simple. Yui has been unfaithful in the past. She slept with another man. Then when she fell pregnant she insisted he was mine. I’m not claiming someone else’s child.”

Yui rolled her eyes. “It was only one time with Gun Kim, Rand. You aren’t a saint either. You sleep around with your mistress you think I don’t know about. You should stop spreading your seed all over the place.” She gave him a knowing look.

“Ooooohhhh!!” The crowd exclaimed with that piece of information.

“What will you do if the results show that Kousuke isn’t your son, Randulph?” Maury queried.

“I’ll have to find a means to get a new heir to my company.” He shrugged.

“Well, you’ll find out right now!” Maury clapped as he got up from his seat and took an envelope from one of the security guards and raised it for the audience to see. They screamed in response.

Yui flipped her hair over her shoulder and calmly waited to hear the results she already knew the answer to.

“All right, Randulph. In the case of four year old Kousuke, Randulph, you ARE the father!” Maury revealed.

Yui plucked the results from Maury’s grasp and walked over to Randulph and handed the paper to him.

“Is that enough proof for you, dear husband? Did that satisfy you?”

“Quite.” He replied shortly.

Maury turned his head to address his audience once more, clapping his hands together.

“It's time to meet our other guest who claims that her one year old son, Nolan is Randulph’s child!” He announced. “Here’s Nolene!”

Nolene, a redhead came on stage and gave Maury a hug in greeting.

“Nolene is here today to prove that Randulph is in fact the father of her son, Nolan.”

“And he is!” Nolene input with her strong Irish accent. ”He is the father!”

Randulph stayed silent on his chair as Maury continued his conversation.

“Nolene, what is your relationship with Rand?” Maury asked.

“We used to go out before he met his wife and got married. A few years ago he came on a visit to Ireland and we met up a few times and things..got a bit heated. I won’t lie. I still had feelings for him at the time and one thing led to another...eventually Nolan was born.” Nolene explained.

“Was Randulph there for you during the pregnancy?” Maury queried.

“When I contacted him about being pregnant, he came once every three months and stayed a week each visit. But he was there for the birth of Nolan. He was so happy when he first held him. His face looked anything than a landslide that day.”

“So why is he questioning the paternity?”

“I have no idea! Nolan is a baby version of his father. Look at that face!” The redhead pointed at the screen that showed her one year old son. “How can he deny that?” Nolene huffed. “Are you blind Randulph?” She pointed at him.

“This man now refuses to visit his son and contribute to his well being. What nonsense is that?” Nolene huffed.

“I need to make sure that he is really mine. I have had false claims in the past.”

“Well you’re the only one who’s been in my guts, babe. So let’s hurry it up! You better pay child support too! You’re not getting off the hook.”

“Wooo!!!!!!!” The audience cheered at Nolene’s proclamation.

“If Nolan is really your son, will you be an active part of his life, Randulph?” Maury quizzed.

“Of course I will. It’s my responsibility.” Rand replied with no hesitation.

“The results are in!” Maury took the envelope from the security guard and opened it. Pulling out the sheet of paper, Maury read the results aloud.

“In the case of one year old Nolan, Randulph, you ARE the father!”

“Yes!” Nolene pumped her fists in the air. “Who do you think you are denying your own kid?” 

Nolene tsked, her wavy hair bouncing as she got up from her seat. “Now step up and be an active part of your son’s life.”

Randulph stood up as Maury walked up to him and shook his hand.

“You have two beautiful boys and make sure to do your best to be there for them.” Maury advised. Randulph nodded his head.

“Thank you, Maury.” Randulph said with a nod of his head and walked off stage.


End file.
